Coronary artery disease is one of the leading causes of death worldwide. The ability to better diagnose, monitor, and treat coronary artery diseases can be of life saving importance. Intravascular optical coherence tomography (OCT) is a catheter-based imaging modality that uses light to peer into coronary artery walls and generate images thereof for study. Utilizing coherent light, interferometry, and micro-optics, OCT can provide video-rate in-vivo tomography within a diseased vessel with micrometer level resolution. Viewing subsurface structures with high resolution using fiber-optic probes makes OCT especially useful for minimally invasive imaging of internal tissues and organs. This level of detail made possible with OCT allows a clinician to diagnose as well as monitor the progression of coronary artery disease. OCT images provide high-resolution visualization of coronary artery morphology and can be used alone or in combination with other information such as angiography data and other sources of subject data to aid in diagnosis and planning such as stent delivery planning.
OCT imaging of portions of a patient's body provides a useful diagnostic tool for doctors and others. For example, imaging of coronary arteries by intravascular OCT may reveal the location of a narrowing or stenosis. This information helps cardiologists to choose between an invasive coronary bypass surgery and a less invasive catheter-based procedure such as angioplasty or stent delivery. Although a popular option, stent delivery has its own associated risks.
A stent is a tube-like structure that often is formed from a mesh. It can be inserted into a vessel and expanded to counteract a stenotic condition that constricts blood flow. Stents typically are made of a metal or a polymer scaffold. They can be deployed to the site of a stenosis via a catheter. During a cardiovascular procedure, a stent can be delivered to the stenotic site through a catheter via a guide wire, and expanded using a balloon. Typically, the stent is expanded using a preset pressure to enlarge the lumen of a stenosed vessel. Angiography systems, intravascular ultrasound systems, OCT systems, in combinations or alone can be used to facilitate stent delivery planning and stent deployment.
There are several factors that influence the patient outcome when deploying stents. In some procedures, the stent should be expanded to a diameter that corresponds to the diameter of adjacent healthy vessel segments. Stent overexpansion may cause extensive damage to the vessel, making it prone to dissection, disarticulation, and intra-mural hemorrhage. Stent under expansion may inadequately expand the vessel. If the portions of the stent fail to contact the vessel wall, the risk of thrombosis may increase. An underinflated or malapposed stent may fail to restore normal flow. Once a stent is installed, stent malapposition and under expansion of the stent can result in various problems.
There are other challenges associated with stent placements and related procedures. Visualizing a stent deployment relative to the wall of a blood vessel using an angiography system is challenging to undertake by inspection. Further, reviewing angiography images manually to determine stent position on a per image basis is also prone to error.
In addition, after deploying a stent, a clinician may image the treatment site to confirm that a stent has been properly deployed. However, background noise caused by, for example, uncleared blood cells, can appear as stent struts in OCT image data, making it difficult to accurately detect the stent. Sometimes, the clinician can identify the stented region, but requiring user intervention results in significant variability, is subject to user error, and significantly increases the length of the procedure. In addition, different stents can have different geometries and mesh patterns which can complicate their evaluation.
The present disclosure addresses these challenges and others.